A Different Realm
by o0.culumon.0o
Summary: While in the Digital World Rika and Ryo stumble across another realm that no one knows about, they are probably the first humans to ever get into it, getting in might have been easy, but getting out is going to be a problem....
1. Introduction

Introduction  
  
Note: Rika is now 15 and Ryo is 16. Rika and Ryo had to go to the Digital world because someone had called them asking for help. Rika and Ryo still don't know why they were called and by whom. They also cannot find Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Susie, or their Digimon.  
  
Alexi: I'm just going to crawl slowly away......slowly....calmly *laughs nervously then runs away as fast as she can* Bye! culu: Wait! Oh fine! On with the story! Alexi: Hey that's MY line! *culu pushes Alexi out of the way* culu: never mind her.  
  
It was 3:14 am and Ryo and Rika haven't found the others yet. "Uhh... It's such a hot day today!" complained Rika. "Tell me about it." answered Ryo. "I'm tired, and anyway, we'll probably NEVER find the others!" said Rika playing with her hair. "Fine, fine, we can rest." said Ryo giving in. Rika thanked him and sat down on a rock looking at him questionly. "What?" asked Ryo noticing her staring at him. Rika thought for a minute and then answered "Nothing, *says under hear breath* I'm just starving, nothing really... " Ryo sighed and took out the last bit of food from his backpack; handing it to her he asked "Here, you want it?" Thanking him Rika slowly took it away from his hand.  
  
Ryo looked far into the distance, the only thing that was visible was the  
  
sand, and it went on and on, never stopping. Suddenly he spotted a black  
  
dot about a mile away. "Rika! Come look!" he said pulling her by the hand. "Wha...?" exclaimed Rika dropping the sandwich she had just started onto the ground. "Why'd you make me drop the last bit of food?!" Apologizing Ryo said pointing his finger at the tree "Do you see that? It's a tree, and that means there must be shade!"  
  
The minute Rika saw the little black dot she jumped up and started running to the tree in the distance, laughing happily "SHADE!" Ryo got up and ran after her screaming "Hey! Wait for me!"  
After about 15 minutes of running to shade they finally got to the tree. Rika was so happy that she hugged Ryo. Then she happily sat down to catch her breath. Ryo sat down on the opposite side of the tree as to not show her his burning red cheeks. An hour later both of them were asleep. Who knows how long they slept but when they awoke there was no sun, no tree, no desert, and no digital world. Rika looked around, her mouth open. Even Renemon and Cyberdramon were gone! Rika looked at Ryo, then up into the sky. What she saw in the sky was a moon, but not a nice happy moon, but a cold, dark, big, orange moon. Ryo also looked up at the sky, then looked around and saw something run pass him, he grabbed Rika by the arm shielding her from whatever danger had just passed them. He knew something was wrong, terribly wrong........ 


	2. Unexpected Trouble

Chapter one: Unexpected Trouble continued. Alexi: Yay! Here is th...*pushes Alexi aside* culu: the first chapter! Sorry I didn't add it sooner, but I couldn't get on the computer because I have a lot of homework for school, hope you like the first chapter! P.S. Please review! Remember, I am new to this website, first story here. ..... Ryo checked his watch, but something was different about it, the second's hand was moving at unimaginable speed and the minute's hand was moving very fast, but the hand that surprised him the most was the hour's hand, it was moving just like the second hand in the digital realm and the real world. Ryo's head was getting dizzy so he looked up from his watch. It was very quiet, almost too quiet. Then Ryo felt Rika shaking behind him, he turned around and held her close, her shaking calmed down a bit and then as if wanting to joke whispered: "You know what? I'm not hungry anymore!" she laughed nervously and then stopped, her smile faded right away, it probably wasn't even a real smile to begin with.. Compared to their surroundings, her whispering was like someone shouting.  
Then suddenly the same thing ran by them, Ryo felt Rika squeeze his hand. They held their breaths and shut their eyes, as if something would happen if they wouldn't. Suddenly, out of no where a big blue screen arouse from the ground, it was transparent and looked a lot like a TV screen, but it was much bigger, MUCH bigger, it was like a theatre's screen. Ryo and Rika opened their eyes and looked up at it. Then suddenly there was a picture, it was a picture of Rika's mother. She was talking to Rika, telling her to change, Rika screamed back saying that she liked the way she was and why couldn't her mother accept her, then she slammed the door. Then the screen froze, it changed to a shopping mall and Rika was shopping for a new shirt, then she found one with a picture of a broken heart on it and purchased it. Ryo was already used to the dark and now could see pretty well, looked at Rika and saw her eyes shining, as if she were about to cry, but after a moment they went back to normal. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." thought Ryo. He looked back at the screen, the picture was changing, now Ryo was on the screen, and he was bragging to Rika about how he had beaten her in a tournament. Then the screen stopped and Ryo started feeling really bad. Rika on the other hand felt horrible but she tried to hold it all in. "Don't cry, don't cry, it's over, now we can just go back to the Digital World, find the others and everything will end up fine." Rika thought to herself. But it wasn't over. There was a picture of Rika and Renamon, and they weren't getting along so well. This was too much for Rika, she tried to look away from the screen but couldn't. Something was making her look at it. The screen changed again and this time there was a picture of Ice Devimon. The picture started moving and you could see Ice Devimon taking Rika to a frozen fortress so he could manipulate her. The last one was of Goburimon evolving into Ogremon while fighting Renamon. Then the screen disappeared into thin air, as if it just evaporated.  
The same creature that had ran by them twice had ran by them again, but this time, thinking that this was the reason why bad things happened to Rika, Ryo caught it by the tail, he pulled it up to his face and was so surprised at who it was, that he almost dropped it. It was Mihiramon, the first Deva the Tamers had faced! Ryo wanted to show Rika, but when he turned around he saw that she was gone. Ryo started running to where the tree had been, to see if she had gone back to take a rest, but the tree was also gone! Ryo started running ahead still holding on to Mihiramon's tail. Mihiramon had a smirk on his face. "Everything is going as planned." he thought. Ryo didn't even care anymore how loud he his voice was compared to the quietness. He started calling Rika's name, hoping that she would answer. "Rika! RIKA!" he called, but there was no answer. Then he remembered about Mihiramon and turned around walking back in the direction of where the tree had been, he sat down never letting go of Mihiramon's tail and said. "You have something to do with this! Don't you? It's YOUR entire fault Rikas gone!" he screamed suspiciously. Mihiramon laughed and said. "Finally, bravo, you've figured it out. I was wondering how long it would take." he chuckled. Ryo looked at him with disgust. "How did you come back? I thought we defeated you in the Digital World." said Ryo glaring at him. Mihiramon chuckled again and said. "Bravo, you've also figured out that you're not in the Digital World anymore. "Where are we? How did you survive? And where is Rika?" screamed Ryo, getting up from the ground. "All will be explained in time. As for where are we, this is another realm..." "I know that!" interrupted Ryo. "We are now in a Dark Digital realm, it's really actually the place where all the Dark Digimon come when they are defeated. So as you see, I didn't survive. And your clock moves that fast because every minute to us is precious and, as they say "time flies". And as for your last question, that will be explained in time." explained Mihiramon getting up. "Where are the others? Why are we here, why aren't our Digimon with us and who called us?" asked Ryo rudely. Mihiramon sighed. "You are always full of questions, aren't you? Well then. By the others do you mean Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Susie?" Ryo nodded. "Well, they aren't here. Neither are Renemon and Cyberdramon. We called you for us. And He called you." Ryo grabbed Mihiramon's tail even tighter. "Who is He?" Mihiramon turned around, as if he were leading the way to a treasure chest and said. "You just HAVE to know everything, don't you?" Ryo looked at him fiercely, but didn't say a word. Mihiramon chuckled evilly, then smiled a wicked smile and said. "Follow me." And he disappeared into the darkness. Ryo, still holding on to his tail, trailed behind. 


End file.
